


Yet there is that which plagueth still my mind

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Крокодильи слёзы в стихах.





	Yet there is that which plagueth still my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Автор читал стихи Палпатина из "From a certain point of view", и хотя строки "Yet there is that which plagueth still my mind — Yea, questions to these answers I would find" переводятся скорее как "Однако, есть ещё то, что мучает меня, да, я найду вопросы к этим ответам", Плэгаса в мыслях было уже не развидеть.

Все мысли об учителе ещё,  
Как было с ним тепло и хорошо!  
Сквозь маску как пытался целовать  
И как чуть что — тащил меня в кровать.  
Неистово меня он как желал,  
Когда я нежно член его сосал.  
Два длинных пальца как вводил в меня,  
И как стонал я, голос свой кляня.  
Казалось, слышно было даже с лун,  
Когда входил в меня мой старый муун.  
К капоту как меня он прижимал  
И сексом нежным медленно пытал.  
Я проклинал всех хаттов и чертей,  
Когда шептал: «Молю, давай быстрей!»  
Меня он как облупленного знал  
И с чувствами моими он играл!  
Я думал, ту интрижку перерос,  
Но снится по ночам всё плоский нос,  
Дарт Плэгас не идёт из головы.  
Глаза открою… Нет его, увы.


End file.
